Although many lift platforms for wheeled vehicles, which platforms contain ground-engaging levers and springs urging their barriers into barrier position are well known, and most of these devices comprise complicated levers, pivots and links, none seem to have the improved simple, positive, and adjustable combination of one lever and links according to applicant's present invention.